The present invention relates to cellular phones and more particularly to a dialing method for dynamically simplifying an international call in a cellular phone.
Cellular phones have been popular worldwide in recent years due to their portability, versatility, and inexpensive unit price, as a communication device for social or business purposes. Further, as compared to conventional wire telephones, cellular phones have advantages in certain fields such as convenience in an outdoor environment and portability. However, the functionalities of cellular phones have not been perfect. For example, in international roaming, a successful cellular phone call is made possible only after a calling party knows the international access code of a called party in advance, i.e., the calling party has to dial the international access code and the called party""s telephone number (including national code, area code and number) sequentially. In another example of attempting to set up a conference call with different people located in different countries, the searching process for corresponding international access codes and operation thereof are even more complex and time consuming. This really bothers cellular phone users, thus causing inconvenience. Hence, there is a need to solve the above problems associated with international roaming initiated by cellular phones. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a novel cellular phone which is capable of performing a dialing method for dynamically simplifying an international call in a convenient effective manner in order to overcome the above drawbacks of the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for dynamically simplifying an international call in a cellular phone comprising the steps of storing system codes of a plurality of network companies worldwide and international access codes in a conversion table in a database of a memory of the cellular phone and storing a plurality of telephone numbers (including international access code, national code, area code and number) of different called parties in a phone record in the database after the communications thereof are finished; searching for the telephone number stored in the phone record according to the phone numbers (with or without an international access code) being dialed; determining whether the international access code of an proximate network company associated with the current location area of the phone number being dialed is different from the original location area of the same telephone number while being stored in the phone record; if different, accessing the conversion table in memory and searching for a correct international access code in accordance with a system code received from the network company in the current location area; replacing the international access code in the telephone number retrieved from the phone record by the correct international access code being searched; and showing the telephone number having the correct international access code on a display of the cellular phone.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.